<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illusory by Wordpainter15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279809">Illusory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordpainter15/pseuds/Wordpainter15'>Wordpainter15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Don't Need Eyes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>99 percent of the time, Blight girls are both gay disasters, Ed and Em share one brain cell, Em hogs it, Emira has tried everything, F/F, Headcanon, I'd tag lumity but it's just Amity being a mess, Oblivious Viney, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Service Animals, Showing off for attention, Vinira, Visual impairment Viney, good Blight siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordpainter15/pseuds/Wordpainter15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emira Blight is one of Hexside’s top witches. Master of illusions, caster of grand spells, unfortunately tied with her brother for having the highest entrance exam score in Blight history. Everyone at Hexside knows her talent with a magic circle- if only her magic was enough to attract Viney’s attention…</p><p>Or... Emira has cast every illusion spell she knows trying to catch Viney's attention, but Viney has a visual impairment and literally doesn't see any of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emira Blight/Viney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Don't Need Eyes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Elusive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a random idea that popped into my head as I was looking through vineria art on insta. When I first saw Viney, I thought something was wrong with her vision because they look very different from other characters. Looking back, it's just that her eyes are desaturated and missing the white highlight and that she seems to see fine... but I thought, what if she can't see fine. Now I'm here with a show-off illusionist trying to get a crush to notice her by making illusions her crush can't see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emira Blight is at her wits' end. Which is saying something because she has a lot of wits to spend. She grips the spellbook in her hand and slams it onto the lunch table as she drops herself down. Her brother watches as she slumps onto the bench, forehead bumping against the book with a heavy thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll destroy whatever brain cells you have left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Edric,” Emria huffs as she glares at her brother. “I’m not in the mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blight twins startle as the lunchroom doors are slammed open. They’re not surprised to find Luz barreling through the door. Luz hanging onto the front of a griffin with the fear of death in her eyes? Well- maybe not unexpected of the human, but not what Emira thought she’d be privy to when she strolled into Hexside this morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Emira expected to happen today was for all her efforts to be rewarded. She spent all weekend working on perfecting that illusion. Her entire weekend! She waved Edric and his idiot squad off as they went to get bit by wildlife on a hike to the Knee Saturday morning and shut herself in her bedroom with this dumb spellbook until he returned Sunday afternoon. She hadn’t even pestered Mittens about her excursion to the market to meet up with a certain human! All that effort and a perfect execution… meaningless! Principle Bump hadn’t even punished her when he finally caught up to her, too impressed by her workmanship of an advanced illusion spell. Her teacher gave her extra credit for scaring the entire healing wing with an illusion of a flock of griffins that you could actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch </span>
  </em>
  <span>and feel the crawling legs of their spider breath, but Viney hadn’t even looked her way!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A griffin cawing deepens Emria’s pout as she watches Viney pull a petrified Luz off of her griffin. She gives the underclassman a soothing pat on the back and pries Luz’s petrified grip from her waist. Viney keeps one arm wound through Luz’s as they wind their way to the mixed track lunch table. Viney settles herself into her seat, her griffin behind her and carrying the brunette’s lunch in their beak. Puddles receives a pat to their head and plops the paper bag before their owner. Luz leans against the table, blabbering about something and shoving herself into Viney’s face as an excited squeal travels through the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira Blight is getting bested by… that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, check out Mittens. She looks like she’s about to pass out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Golden eyes tear away from the brunette to land on her baby sister. Amity is blazing redder than appleblood juice and tearing apart her sandwich with a death grip. Emira copies Edric’s obnoxious waving and makes a kissy face when the young witch notices them. Amity’s face glows brighter and she quickly stands up- knocking over her pile of books and making Boscha shriek as they land onto her. Emira snickers as her sister scrambled to pick them all up and rams into Luz as the human is walking to her usual table. The oblivious human grabs Amity’s hand and drags her to her table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I heard about your little trick with the healing nerds,” Edric starts as he peels the skin off a piece of fruit. He flings it Emira and stuffs a piece into his mouth, “How dare you pull off a prank without </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! You’re only brother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you could’ve pulled that spell off. It was boring anyway,” Emira grumbles as she opens up the spellbook. Maybe Viney preferred something more entertaining than griffins wreaking havoc. She’s one of those smart types. Maybe Emira should do an illusion of a rare creature instead, like the slitherbeast! That’s bound to get her attention. She works with griffins all the time, obviously, Puddles follows her around everywhere and is only a spell away when the griffin isn’t right beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with you?” Edric asks and pulls the book from Emira’s grip despite her squawk of protest. “What even is this? Is this homework?! Do we have an assessment today?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you nitwit,” Emira hisses and swipes her book back. “Maybe I’m just getting ahead.” The Blight girl stiffens at her twin’s guffaw of disbelief. “You won’t be laughing when I get an A+ on our next assessment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that multitrack girl cares about your ability to make it look like you have four legs.” Edric smirks as a blush starts to crawl up Emira’s neck and pitches his voice, “Emira’s got a crush-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, will you?” Emira hisses and sighs in relief as the others at the table ignore their antics. Maybe she should lay off on Mittens. Emira feels like she’s going to explode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When have you even talked to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t talked to her, per se,” Emira admits and flushes at her brother’s bark of laughter. “Will you quit it! I was just checking her out to make sure Mittens wasn’t getting herself mixed into anything bad and she’s just... really cool. And sweet. And looks so cute when she’s fawning over her griffin...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You checked her out alright- OW! Okay, no need to be violent!” Edric yelps and draws away his stinging arm. His face melts into a cocky smirk, “Soooo, you gonna witch up and talk to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and say what? Hey, I totally followed you around like a creep to make sure you didn’t mess with my baby sister, but you’re pretty cool and I think you’re cute so want to go do something after school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sounds about right.” Edric face sobers into a frown when his twin glowers at him and turns her gaze back to her spellbook. “Hey, come on, Em. You’re the best witch at Hexside- besides me. You could dazzle anyone into going on a date with ya. I would know- I have to deal with half our track falling all over you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think I’m reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> for? I’ve tried every spell in the book, literally. I’ve done lights. I’ve done smoke. I did flower illusions, animal illusions. I just created a flock of griffins with actual spider breath that you can feel crawling on you and she didn’t even look at me!” Emira drops her head onto the table, “It’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> useless</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Edric hums as he thinks. “Hmmmmm, grrrr… Brain idea! Why don’t we get Mittens to talk to Luz to get Viney to watch us pull off the illusion of the semester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That-,” Emira starts before pausing to think. Convincing their sister would be a pain, but Emira was sure she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>persuade</span>
  </em>
  <span> her if she dug out the right materials. It’s not like Amity would be tied into whatever havoc they wreck, little miss perfect is too goody two shoes for teachers to lump them together. Little sister unaffected and a chance to talk to Viney in a non-stalkerish way…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a terrible idea!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tangible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Viney!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viney perks her head up, turning her head to find the source of the nose. Puddles knocks their head into their owner’s and gently nudges it to the side. Viney squints, trying to clear the cloudiness and focus. Luz pops up in her face, close enough that Viney can kind of make out her face. It’s still a blur, but Viney can locate her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Luz,” the upperclassman laughs out and Luz takes a step back. “Nice to hear you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your eyes bothering you? I saw you wincing in the hall earlier as I was getting to my Intro to Herbology today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got a flash in my eyes- they can be sensitive to bright lights,” Viney explains as she loops an arm over Puddles. “My eyes don’t bother me. Besides being blinder than a bat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking. Since this place is, you know,</span>
  <em>
    <span> magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Luz smiles as Viney giggles at her exaggerated voice. “That… can’t your eyes be healed? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>healing</span>
  </em>
  <span> track.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish it was that simple. See, most healing magic is about speeding up the healing process. It can’t fix something that can’t naturally heal itself.  My cataracts have kind of ruined my eye lenses- so they need to be replaced with artificial ones. There are spells that can cure me, but those spells are top tier stuff. Both… costs a lot of snails.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viney motions at her uniform being held together by pins and fraying at the ends and feels Luz droop in her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that sucks…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viney smiles and pats the arm looped through hers, “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it- we’ve been saving up for it for a while. Besides, I have Puddles. Who is an </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>assistant, aren’t ya?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The griffin caws and nudges their girl with a pointy beak. Puddles preens and cooed happily as Viney rubs their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, a service griffin is so much cooler than a service dog! You got earth beat for sure. Service dogs are precious and amazing, but Puddles can they fly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Service… dog?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Luz stops their walking and tilts her head, Viney’s clouded eyes following the movement. “You know. Dogs trained to help people do stuff because their owner has medical issues, like turn on lights or open doors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s- that’s amazing!” Viney squeals and tugs Luz closer. “Your realm has those! Animals that can help people medically?! That’s- that’s everything I could ever dream of!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… Is Puddles </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> your service animal?” Luz asks and looks between Viney and her griffin. The griffin that helps Viney not crash into stuff; the griffin that flies Viney places so she doesn’t get lost. Puddles carries Viney’s lunch and sometimes her books… The griffin that acts like a service animal! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Puddles acts just like one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Puddles is just a good friend. But tell me more! Maybe I can train some of the animals my dad raises to help people. I mean, technically the animals won’t be using healing magic, so it’s not like I’m mixing magics,” Viney pulls her arm out of Luz’s and palms around to grab Luz’s shoulders. Dang double vision. “Come on! Let’s go to the Shortcuts Room- I want to hear everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I need help with my beastology homework!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that too! Come on,” Viney said as she palms the wall and pulls at the handle of a hanging light to reveal the chamber hidden behind the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira digs through the wooden box she keeps on her topmost shelf in her closet. It’s mostly a bunch of papers- bad photos of Edric, bad photos of Amity, the occasional drawing that Amity used to slide under her door back when she was in kindergarten. The Blight is looking for blackmail. The mildest one she can find. Reason A is that Emira is not wasting her good blackmail on this and B, Em really didn’t feel like crossing a line with her darling sister when it came to Luz. Not after the library incident. Nothing makes you feel more like a failure than going to the bathroom at one in the morning and hearing your sister having a crying fit because of the trauma caused by nearly being stitched into a book. Both twins crawled into Amity’s bed that night as if Amity was still five and promised each other not to mess up like that again. Outting your baby sister to her crush, even if it is the most obvious crush in the entire demon realm, is a no. Which sucks because she has a photocopy of the torn apart gromposal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well, the unflattering baby pictures will have to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity knew something was suspicious the moment Em went straight to her room instead of sticking around to watch Ed attempt to cook something. So when her door slams loudly against the wall, the girl seethes out a second sigh and grips her pen. The shadow that falls over her is lean and towers over Amity as she drops her pen and turns in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I just come to say hi, baby sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted to do that you’d just stare at me through my door and then leave it open when you left,” Amity turns back to her homework and re-reads the question. She takes her pen to fill in the answer. The room turns blessedly quiet as Amity scribbles out the responses to two fill in the blanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mittens!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity’s hand jerks, smearing ink across the paper and causing a gurgling scream to hiss out of the young girl’s mouth. The younger Blight jerks in her seat and flings her pen at Emira. Emira catches it in her hand and uses her other to spin a small glowing circle into the air. Amity’s homework glows, the black ink lifting from the page to form a blob in the air. It plops onto Amity’s scrap paper, sinking into a puddle and staining the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, relax,” Emira drawls out and spins the pen in her hand. “What? No thank you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You caused this,” Amity takes a deep breath and shoves her homework away. “Can’t you leave? I want to finish this before dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid not,” Emira said as she threw an arm around Amity’s shoulders and pulled her in by the neck. “Sooo, I need a favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on Mittens. As your favorite sister, I need you to give me a hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re favorite by default and I am not risking detention for you. You think I didn’t hear you and Ed scheming the entire way home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d risk detention for Luz, but not your own flesh and blood? The betrayal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Amity shrieks as she lights up red and elbows Emira in the stomach to release her sister’s headlock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what if I said I could convince-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say anything to Luz or anyone else I’m sending you flying out the window,” Amity grinds out and pushes her sister away from her. “I don’t care what mother and father say,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Emira’s voice softens and she gently pets Amity’s head before plopping herself onto Amity’s bed. “I would never do that, ‘kay? I like messing with you, not causing you emotional trauma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never would’ve guessed,” Amity drawls out with an eye roll and glares at Emira when she moves to defend herself. “Library. Incident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you! You can’t hold that over us forever! We didn’t mean to- Ugh. Listen… please?” Emira pleads and tilts her head to catch Amity’s gaze. “I could really, really, really use your help. Just hear me out! You can say no if it’s really that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looks at her sister’s pleading eyes and sighs, throwing her head back and pushing her hair out of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine… what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there’s this… person… that I want to get the attention of. And Ed and I thought maybe you could help me out by getting them to watch Edric and I pull off a hyper realistic illusion of a slitherbeast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s excessive, even for you,” Amity comments and turns in her chair. She leans her head against the back of the chair and pulls her legs up beneath her. “Can’t you be normal and just, make flowers or butterflies or heart bats?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Emira groans and falls backward onto the bed. “I’ve done everything! Flowers, butterflies, heart bats, lights, smoke. Griffins!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, that’s why you pulled that stunt in the healing wing? Because you have a crush?” Amity clarifies before bursting into a fit of giggles that has her curling inward. Her shoulders shake as she heaves for air and Amity sputters out a cough as she tries to calm herself. Emira’s glowering face brings a slight flush of guilt and Amity resets herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you have any room to talk, Mittens. At least I don’t look like I’m about to explode when I look at Viney.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viney?” Amity echoes and a light flares in her eyes as she remembers the name. “The multitrack girl with the griffin? I’ve only spoken to her a few times you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Emira flushes at the airy sound and coughs her voice back to normal. “It doesn’t really matter that you aren’t friends. She and Luz are- you just need to get the both of them to the grudgby field Friday after class. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity rolls her eyes and turns in her chair to face her homework. She picks up her pen and spares a glance at her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine. Now get out- I need to finish this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira pops up and latches onto Amity with a ferocious lunge. She ignores her sister’s yelp and her following ranting as she ruffles Amity’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Mittens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to throw a fit when they hear about this,” Amity warns and stares at her paper. Eyes unfocused, Amity’s lips purse and she taps her pen against the paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Emira agrees and taps the heart cap of the pen with a soft smile, “But- I think it might be worth it. Dont’cha think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity considers the question and Emira doesn’t miss how her sister’s eyes flicker over to her Azura book where she stuff the papers Luz gives her during their book club. Emira feels her smile widen when a small smile graces Amity’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think you’re right.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am not used to writing this much dialogue.</p><p>I spent way too long trying to figure out what kind of visual impairment Viney would have. I settled for cataracts (specifically the kind you are born with that worsen with age) because of its signature cloudy appearance. I wanted to give her something more permanent, but most forms of blindness don't have the cloudy look. I figure that, even when Viney does get her vision corrected she'd still need glasses for certain tasks and would be pretty nearsighted. Or maybe she still won't be able to see because cataracts can lead to glaucoma. We'll find out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gaffe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amity spends one day thinking up a liable story to tell Luz. She worries that she’s about to waste another when Luz is missing from their history class that morning and from lunch that afternoon. She manages to corner Gus in a dark hallway of Hexside at the end of classes. He’s pinned up against the lockers and feels them annoyingly grumble and nip at his uniform. Gus whimpers as Amity towers over him and pushes herself into his face, gold eyes piercing through his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the Titan, Blights are terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Luz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Gus yells, voice cracking off into a wisp as Amity narrows her gaze into a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Willow?” Amity redirects. She’s finding her human today- partly because she promised her sister and doesn’t want to see Em’s face fall and dampen with Amity’s failure. Now she has to add dragging Luz out of whatever hair-brained plan she concocted so that Luz doesn’t get expelled from Hexside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I KNOW NOTHING! Leave me alone,” Gus whimpers, dropping to the ground and clutching his books. “I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Why are you Blights after me today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us Bligh- Who else talked to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother. He wanted me to show him the multitrack’s hideout as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> know where it is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edric, you idiot… Sorry- he’s meddling,” Amity sighs out and takes a step back. She waits for Gus to get to his feet. “Seriously, where’s Luz. I have to go make sure she doesn’t get expelled… the dummy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus eyes the Blight, who insults someone with such a soft voice? Weirdo… Gus straightens and throws his hands up innocently, “I have no idea! I just saw her running around earlier and she said to cover for her in our classes! I haven’t seen her since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Willow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, the plant homeroom… probably?” Gus squeaks out. “She said something about having to prune?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I guess,” Amity sighs and turns around. “See you around, Gus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, b-bye Amity,” Gus said as he waved the Blight goodbye. He lets out a sigh of relief that bends her front forward. How does Luz deal with that all the time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity stands outside the plant track’s homeroom nervously tugging at the ends of her hair. Willow is the only student inside, humming a song to herself and hefting burlap sacks filled with fertilizer to a bench where a planter full of flowers are sprouting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, little friends, let’s get to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blight clears her throat and winces when Willow fumbles with her load. The sacks slam onto the ground, Willow’s arms locked around them and her body bent toward the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” Amity squeaks as she runs forward, dropping her stuff on a bench to help Willow lift the sacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright- just place them here.” The two place the bags against Willow’s workbench and Willow pats the dirt onto the skirt of her uniform. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my fault,” Amity responds and looks away. A terse silence passes between them and Amity clears her throat again, “Um. I- I was wondering if you know where Luz is? I- Gus said that she ditched class and asked him to cover for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did what?” Willow fiddles with her glasses, “I haven’t heard from her. But I don’t see her much on Wednesdays…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Amity sighs and Willow raises her brows as a dejected look pulls Amity’s mouth into a frown. “I’m going to go look for her. She’s probably going to go get herself expelled if no one finds her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want help?” Willow asks as she glances back to her project then back at Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity shakes her head, “No- no. You look busy, I just thought that maybe you’d know because… you know… you’re Luz best friend. You’re a… good friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ain’t too bad yourself, Blight,” Willow teases lightly and pulls her hair up and out of her face. “At least, you’re getting better. I’ve been working on this for a few weeks and sometimes I see Luz by the stables. Try there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Oh! Thank you, um,” Amity takes a breath and smiles slightly, “Thanks, Willow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem!” Willow chirps and turns to her plants, a slight smirk stretching across her face. “Try not to be too much of a gay mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity can heal the plant witch’s laughter from the hallway she runs into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping me out so much today, Luz,” Viney said as she ran her fingers over her grooming brush, making sure she picked up the right one. “First being my test subject in my healing class and now this? I really appreciate it. Molting season is never fun. It’d take me hours to do this by myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problema, </span>
  <span>señorita</span>
  <span>! What are some missed classes between troublemakers? I can just steal the notes off my friends. Besides, I’m only moderately queasy from whatever it is you did to my stomach and I’m totally happy to help you with this adorable griffin! Aren’t you just the cutest, Puddles? Yes, you are!” Luz cooed at the griffin and grabbed Puddles head, scratching the sides of the griffin’s fluff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molting season is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Viney whines with an exaggerated groan as she runs the brush over the falling out feathers. She spits out one that lands in her mouth. “Feathers and fur are everywhere. Puddles' stall, my books, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>lunch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yuck. Plus, poor Puddles probably looks as messy to you as blurry to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Luz states firmly to the griffin, looking Puddles in the eyes. “No la escuches! Don’t listen to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope Puddles listens to me!” Viney laughs and continues her brushing, Luz copying her motions on the griffin’s opposite side. “I need Puddles to fly me home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Puddles can fly like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puddles is cool. The molt just makes Puddles look even more beautiful once the new feathers come in. I should really be giving Puddles a bath, but I can only do that with my dad around. Don’t want to put one of my healing potions into the bathwater!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Griffins are so cool! I wonder if Eda would let me get a griffin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you get one I’ll help you through its molt,” Viney laughs out and her snickers become louder at the tell-tale sputtering of a feather down the throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A crash thunders through the stables and is soon followed by the harsh beating of wings. The sound causes Puddles to startle and Viney grabs around the griffin’s neck. The young witch mutters against Puddles’ ears, a magic circle glowing through the air and calming Puddles. Viney lets out a sigh of relief and notices that Luz’s blurry frame had left to find the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity? What are you doing here? And what happened?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry! Edric messed with one of the griffins,” another voice apologizes and Viney recognizes the voice as the green blob that follows Luz around sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast tamer hooks her hand onto Puddles’ wing and clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Puddles trills and starts forward, gingerly walking toward the commotion with steady steps. The voices get louder and eventually three unfamiliar, green blurrs not normal to the stables block out the light shining in from outside. Viney blinks away the soreness the glaring afternoon sun causes and feels Puddles shuffle to try to extend a wing to provide some relief. Viney pats the griffin in thanks and Puddles warbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira turns at the sound and feels warmth crawl up her neck to flush her cheeks. Ed snickers beside her and Em is thankful that Amity is too busy stuttering with Luz to notice her sorry state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where’d the griffin go?” Luz asks as Viney is led over to her. The Latina turns her head to smile at Viney and pats her arm in acknowledgment. “Hey, Viney! They spooked one of the school’s griffins and it flew off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for my brother- he’s an idiot,” Emira starts and approaches Viney, tilting her head to smile at Viney. A small circle glows behind the Blight’s back and circles of flower petals encircle the teen’s head. The smile fades out when Viney doesn’t react. “So I’ve definitely seen you around in that uniform of yours, but I don’t think we’ve met. What’s your name, cutie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I’m Viney. You spooked one of our griffins?” the brunette asks lowly, blinking blankly at Emira and pursing her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Em clears her throat and takes a step back. Her arms cross over her chest as she hugs herself and breaks that stony gaze, “I- um.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry,” Ed interrupts, stepping in front of his panicking sister. “Ed here. It’s my fault. I was messing with Mittens and cast a snake illusion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viney shakes her head and spits out a sigh that flutters her lips. Amity slams a hand into her face as Em burns a bright red and turns away to stare at the hippogriff hacking in its stall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way to be subtle,” Amity murmurs to herself and stiffens when Emira glares at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blight twin spins a magic circle in the air and it glows bright blue. Amity straightens, instantly wary. The younger witch twitches, eyes flickering around and waiting for whatever Emira cast to reveal itself. Luz is talking with Viney, ignorant of the siblings’ warfare, and turns to Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Amityyyy,” Luz draws out the y and trails off, pursing her lips to muffle her laughter. “Uh, Amity you got something on your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity flushes red, wiping at her face even though she knows that won’t banish the illusion, “EM! Get rid of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira smirks as she dispels the illusion with a flick of her hand. Viney tilts her head in confusion and turns when Luz places a hand on her shoulder. The human whispers the circumstances, that Emira cast an illusion to smear black circles around Amity’s eyes and drew whiskers on her face. Viney stifles the smile threatening to break across her face. They needed to get the griffin back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which griffin was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. It had a white head with brown markings. Looked like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viney frowns at the description and squints her eyes when a flare of light that accompanies the illusion makes her eyes burn. She shakes the stinging away and pats Puddles as the griffin cooed in concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Pinecone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at least Viney knew who to call for. The brunette flings herself over her griffin and turns her head until the dark blob that is Luz breaks up the yellow and gray of the stables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Viney commands and motions to the space behind her. “We better get Pinecone back before one of the teachers finds out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can help! I mean, it was Edric’s fault,” Emira interjects and shoves her brother out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Illusion witches wrangling a griffin?” Viney snickers and smirks as she loops the belt of her uniform around Puddles’ neck to give her a better grip than molting feathers. “Yeah, I don’t think this is your expertise. We got this, don’t we human?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, yup! See ya later Amity, this might take a while!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, wait!” Amity blurts out and glances at Emira’s pouting face in her peripheral. “Um- I’m doing a project on griffins that’s due next week. So uh, Viney, would you let me ask you about them on Friday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Viney hums and feels Luz shift against her back. “Yeah, sure, I guess. A friend of Luz can’t be too terrible to hang around with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Why can’t you ask me?” Luz whines and casts wide eyes on Amity, they get bigger when Amity sputters on her breath. “I can help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you can brush Puddles does not mean you are good with griffins. Bonebreaker almost snapped you in half last week,” Viney interrupts. “You can come too as long as you don’t try to ride Puddles by yourself again. Now come on,” Viney gently spurs Puddles, and the griffin’s wings spread out around them with a gust that blows her bangs back. “We gotta get that griffin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The griffin sprints out the stable’s door, large wings pumping and lifting the duo off the ground. Amity turns to Emira once they’re in the sky, arms crossed over her chest and her eyes drawn into a glower in her aggravation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have helped you after that mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw but know you get to see Luz on Friday!” Edric reminds and pushes Amity’s head down as he struts out the door. “And we got to see Em completely flounder. Rough crowd, she didn’t even seem to notice the flower petals. Which, by the way, flower petals? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with flowers?!” Emira hisses and shoves her brother into the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not something cool like fire or food with her face on it?! That’d be awesome. I’d want to eat food with my face on it- I think… maybe not, I’m too handsome to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d feed your face to the griffin,” Amity snarks as she passes both of them, “Let’s get home before we get yelled at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with Mittens. Only a griffin would ever even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at food with your face on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on guys!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now FOUR CHAPTERS because set up took longer than I thought. BUT now we get TWO bumbling gay disasters and TWO oblivious nerds! YAY!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pompus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edric gets the brain cell in this chapter because his mother said he could.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT: I figured out the art!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emira has never been more nervous in her life. Not even when she almost got swallowed by a slitherbeast or her first day at Hexside when Edric turned her hair <em>yellow</em>. She wipes her sweaty hands against the skirt of her uniform and takes a steadying breath, trying to calm her racing heart. Edric and her are volleying illusions, warming up with simple perception deception. While waiting for Ed to finish his feeble attempt of creating a griffin that breathed fire, Em meets eyes with her sister. Amity looks… disappointed. Her eyes are politely attentive, focused on the witch in front of her, and nodding in time with Viney’s low voice. But Amity’s cheeks are puffed out in a pout and her fingers have ceased to take notes that Amity doesn’t even need. Emira can’t blame her for being glum- Luz tackled them earlier and said she’d be late because she had to make up a test she missed. The two sisters meet eyes and Amity sends her a small thumbs up.</p><p>“Em, hey Em. Em, Emmy-”</p><p>“What Edric?” Emira hisses and twists to glare at her brother.</p><p>“I did it!” Edric sings gleefully as a small griffin sits in his palm and sputters an ember of fire at her.</p><p>Emira purses her lips as the fake sensation of air brushes her cheek, “The air’s not any warmer, idiot.”</p><p>“Geez, rough crowd,” Ed mutters and pats his sister on the shoulder. “Will you relax? Most people have never seen the slitherbeast is action. Unlike us!”</p><p>“I don’t want us to screw this up, Ed!” </p><p>“We won’t,” Edric reassures firmly and nudges shoulders with his twin. “Now come on. You ready?”</p><p>“No,” Emira answers as they make their way to the end of the bleachers.</p><p>The grudgy field is not in use- the team does indoor strength training on Fridays, thus making the area a popular spot for students wanting to catch up with their friends. Groups of witches sat in clusters on the bleachers and on the grass surrounding the field. That’s where Amity had settled down with Viney, in the center of the green with Puddles curled up with their head on Viney’s lap. Emira takes another deep breath to settle her racing heart and cracks her knuckles to try to stop the shaking.</p><p>“Okay,” Emira breathes out, “Let’s do this.”</p><p>Blights always draw attention. The moment their signature green hair rounds the end of the bleachers and starts strutting to the edge of the grudgby field, eyes are following them. Ed turns slightly so that he’s partly facing his sister and extends an open hand. Emira clasps it with her own, a zing traveling up her arm at the magical current. The two extend their opposing arms in sync and slowly make a circle in the air. Emira’s face steadies as she feels the energy fight its restraint and focuses her magic. The glowing blue circle glows brightly and a slitherbeast slowly materialized from its paws up. Not very necessary, but slow build-ups were suspenseful for the audience and easier for the casters. When the illusion is complete, Emira makes it shake its body and people chant their approval as the slitherbeast’s stamping paws shake the ground. Em casts her brother a toothy smile and receives a wink in return.</p><p>“Told you it’d go great! They’re eating it up,” Ed grins and does a small circle in the air. The illusion raises onto its hind legs and lunges forward onto the grudgby field. </p><p>Em quickly steers it out of the way of a spike that shoots out of the arena. She turns her attention to Viney and frowns. The girl isn’t even looking in their direction. She’s looking to her side, watching the loud antics of the group closet to them and occasionally rubbing her eyes. Amity is scooting closer to Viney, eyebrows pinched together. Her griffin is shuffling on all fours, pacing in front of Viney and puffing out its chest, feathers falling to the ground with each huff.</p><p>“She’s not looking…”</p><p>“Well then, let’s step it up,” Ed’s hand grips Em’ tighter and they draw another circle.</p><p>The slitherbeast illusion roars loudly, spit flying from its mouth and landing on unlucky students who flinch at the feeling and wipe at their faces, only to find that nothing comes off on their sleeves. </p><p>Viney covers her ears at the loud screeching and stiffens when Puddles fluffs out their wings in fright. One wing knocks into Viney and she topples over as her griffin’s panicked warble splits the air. A gust of wind blows her hair back and when she turns her head, Puddle’s normal blob is wavering back and forth before a mass of… What was that white thing? Viney reaches out and grasps empty air as another one of Puddless screeches sounds out. She grasps empty air and spits out the dirt that Puddle’s take off has kicked up.</p><p>“Puddles!”</p><p>The griffin circles the air above the grudgby field. The illusion stalls as the twins get distracted by the screeching Puddles. Puddles suddenly dives. Wings outstretched and casting a dark shadow over the slitherbeast illusion, Puddles sends a breath of spiders over the illusion. Emira falters because <em> real </em> spiders are now crawling all over the dirt and onto her shoes. Ed stumbles as his twin’s magic dissipates. The lack of magic causes the illusion to falter. White fur flickers in and out as Puddles attempts to claw at the image. It causes the griffin to startle, flinging itself to the side and into a vine that spurted out of the ground. The griffin caws in pain and flies higher, away from danger.</p><p>“Puddles!” Viney yells out, panicked, and runs toward the sound. She feels the ground rumble beneath her. A choked gag escapes her mouth as her uniform is pulled by the hood and she stumbles back. A wave of searing heat against her face and a flash of light that blisters her eyes tells her that she just missed a fire trap.</p><p>“Viney!” Ed and Em yelp out and the illusion sputters out of existence. It dissolves into the air, breaking apart in pieces and poofing into smoke.</p><p>“Are you crazy?” Amity hisses and drags the upperclassman off the edge of the field. “You can’t just step onto the field like that!”</p><p>“I- I didn’t know!” Viney exclaims as she rubs at her burning eyes. </p><p>“How can you not know?! It’s a <em> grudgby </em> field!”</p><p>“I can’t <em>see!”</em> </p><p>“Em, watch out!” Edric yells and stumbles out a magic circle that jerks Emira out of the way of the hole forming under her feet.</p><p>Amity jerks her head up and seethes out a whine at the sight of her idiot sister on the ground in the middle of the grudby field right next to a deep hole. The younger Blight yanks at the ends of her hair and another frustrated whine pitches through the air.</p><p>“You all are crazy! Em, get off the field! Carefully!”</p><p>“What is going on?!” Viney exclaims and palms around until she finds Amity’s arm. “And where’s Puddles?”</p><p>“She’s going to get herself killed,” Amity groans as Emira barely stumbled out of the way of a vine. “Why in the Titan’s name did I say I’d go along with this… Ed what are you doing?!”</p><p>The other Blight twin who had started edging his way onto the field pauses, one leg in the air, and shrugs at his baby sister, “Trying to save Em!”</p><p>“Where did that thing that scared Puddles go?” Viney hurriedly asks Amity.</p><p>“What- it was a slitherbeast illusion. It dissipated when your griffin lunged at it.”</p><p>“Puddles,” Viney calls and casts a magic circle. Viney feels the jolt of her magic connect to Puddles’ own and squints as a gust of wind pushes into her sensitive eyes. Puddles cooed worryingly at her, nudging their beak against Viney’s chest. The brunette gives her griffin a pat and flings herself onto Puddles’ back. “I’ll go get your sister. Up Puddles,” Viney commands and clicks her tongue. </p><p>Viney clasps what feathers she can hand leans forward to wrap both arms around Puddles’ neck… she should’ve taken off her belt to have something to grip. Oh well…</p><p>“Alright, get the girl, buddy,” Viney whispers and twirls another magic circle. “Hey, down there! Arms up!”</p><p>Emira flings her arms up and a scream bubbles past her lips as a set of bird claws clasp her arms. A set of spikes erupts from the ground as Puddle’s tail grazes the field, following them up. Emira hisses as the tip of one ripped through her leggings and gashes through the calf of her leg. The outside air stings against the cut. Emira grimaces at the sticky feeling of blood.</p><p>Puddles flaps pathetically as the griffin hauls its uneven load to the safety of the grass. Emira lands with an ungraceful plop against the grass and the teenager rolls onto her back. As she’s sitting up, Amity’s glaring eyes are the first thing Em sees.</p><p>“You are an actual idiot.”</p><p>“Shut up, Mittens,” Em growls and pushes her sister’s face away with a hand. A small hiss escapes the Blight’s mouth as Emira prods at her cut leg.</p><p>“Is she okay?” Viney asks as she gets off her griffin.</p><p>“Em just cut her leg,” Amity responds and stands to her full height. “Better get her to the infirmary.”</p><p>“She shouldn’t walk on it. Come on, Em was it? You can ride Puddles there. Help her up, will ya kid?”</p><p>…</p><p>Emira sulks into the griffin’s feathers, a deep flush of embarrassment flooding her face as the two witches quietly make their way to the infirmary. She glances at the spot where Viney’s hand holds onto her griffin’s wing for a moment before risking a look at her face. Viney isn’t looking at Emira and is facing straight forward. Em can’t tell if that’s what she wants at the moment.</p><p>“So, what was that about? I know that you Illusion track kids like to show off, but that seemed a bit much,” Viney chides softly, humor lifting her voice out of the lecturing range.</p><p>Emira blushes redder anyways.</p><p>“It’s- uh, y-you see,” Emira stutters and gulps. She tightens her grip on the belt Viney looped around Puddles’ neck to help Emira stay sitting up straight. “Truth is… I’ve been trying to get you to notice me. Because I’ve seen you around and you seemed pretty cool. N-not that I followed you around or anything!” Emira quickly states and looks straight forward so that the lie isn’t clear to see on her face. “But you weren't impressed by <em>any</em> of the illusions I cast! Not even the griffins from Monday! I spent so long working on it, too!" Emira admits with a sigh. "I just- I thought maybe you’d think a slitherbeast would be cool because you’re in the Beast Keeping track…” Emira trails off and clenches her jaw. </p><p>She just knows her face is blazing red. Even more heat creeps up her neck to flood her face when Viney bursts out laughing. The walking stops as Viney pulls on Puddles’ wing for support. The witch is nearly doubled over, guffawing and gasping for air. Emira turns her head away, watching Viney in her peripherals. The multitrack girl covers her mouth to try to silence the laughter, but the sound still rings clearly through the air. Viney’s mouth purses into a tight-lipped smile, her cheeks painted a cute pink, and eyes crinkled at the corners. Emira smiles at the sight even though her face felt like she stuck it in lava.</p><p>“S-sorry, sorry,” Viney apologizes between her dying out giggles. “Wait, you caused that mess on Monday? I thought I heard them say that- nevermind. There's a reason I never noticed you..." Viney chuckles again and smiles in Emira's direction. "It’s just that- I can’t, I can't <em>see</em>, Em.”</p><p>“What?” Em asks in a dead tone and her head twists quickly to look at Viney, who is still giggling to herself.</p><p>“I mean, you didn’t notice the other day? I have <em> really </em> bad cataracts,” Viney tells Emira and motions vaguely at her face and her cloudy eyes. “I’m blind as a bat. The only thing I can see is blurry blobs of color and it has to be right near my face. I can’t make out anything in my peripherals or like, an arm's length or so away. Plus, those little light shows of yours <em> really </em> stings my eyes. I try <em> not </em> to look.”</p><p>Emira flushes and pales at the same time and she looks down at her hands.</p><p>“I'm so sorry. I really screwed this up…”</p><p>“Nah,” Viney denies with a shake of her head. “I’m sure all your illusions are pretty cool. Hey, when we get there, let’s see how good you really are. I heard the best witches can create illusions you can touch. You up to snuff, Emmy?”</p><p>Emira blushes at the nickname and laughs hauntingly, even if the sound dies out with a pitched whine at the end. “Well, duh I’m the best.”</p><p>“You better prove it then,” Viney smirks and clicks her tongue. Puddles starts moving forward again. “Also make sure we’re going in the right direction. You’re distracting me and I'm losing track of where I'm going.”</p><p>“I’m distracting you, am I?” Emira purrs out and Viney shakes her head.</p><p>“Can it, Emmy. You’re the one unable to walk. I can drop you here all on your lonesome.”</p><p>“So mean,” Emira mutters teasingly and smiles when Viney barks out another laugh. Maybe Edric’s plan wasn’t an entire fail… Oh Titan, she’ll never hear the end of it if Edric finds out that his plan worked. Well, Emira supposed she can handle his gloating for a bit. She’s the superior twin in the end. Emira will turn the tide eventually. She casts a glance at Viney and smiles. Hopefully, she can turn the tide in a few things.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap! I made art for this but can not figure out how to insert it so if your interested it's on my art account on insta @artz_vi or tell me how to get the dumb thing in the chapter, please. Next one is more from Viney's p.o.v, and I'm looking forward to it.</p><p>Few little things to note from the chapter:<br/>Edric turning Em's hair yellow on their first day is ref to the human that looks like Amity from the first episode<br/>Edric's hey em, em, emmy is ref to the family guy audio that pops up in tik tok videos (I think, I heard it on insta)<br/>Puddles tried to fight the slitherbeast to protect Viney because Puddles is the BEST<br/>Viney doesn't react much to the sliterbeast roar because it's Hexside and that's not too out of place</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>